Attack on Basketball
by kittykat822
Summary: In which Levi is captain of the Eagle's basketball team, the Titans are their rivals, and Eren dreams of slaughtering them on the court. A high school AU with no pairings.


The shrill sound of the bell rang out all around the two story school. Students who were in the hall groaned, knowing that this was the last bell before they would be considered late. They sighed and started gathering their books to make their way to class. However, one group of students dashed through the halls, heading towards the gym.

"Eren, we're going to be late!" The blond boy complained, but it fell on deaf ears. The brunette, Eren, had his heart set on where he wanted to go.

"Come on, Mikasa," he continued. "Tell Eren that we have to get to class." However, the dark haired Japanese girl simply shrugged as they were dragged by their energetic friend to the gym.

"The basketball team is coming back!" Eren said. "They just played for a spot at the championship! We have to see if they won. Just think, next year, we will be playing for this team! We have to show our support now!"

Eren and his two friends Armin and Mikasa went to a small junior and senior school in a rural town. The middle school was connected to the high school and was pretty much ignored. Eren had spent his entire life looking up to the basketball team. It was all he ever thought about. From the time he could even conceive that there was a basketball team, he wanted to be on it. His friends were just along for the ride.

The team had done poorly all year, losing 60% of their games. But, they had one more shot to make it to the championships.

The trio entered the gym as the players entered in a line. All looked downtrodden, but Eren couldn't tell why. He couldn't even conceive that maybe, this had all been a failure.

"Look, there's Captain Levi!" Eren whispered to his friends and pointed to the shortest boy on the team.

"And the top defender, Zoe!" Armin pointed to a young girl with glasses and thick brown hair. Although it was technically the Boys' Basketball team, girls were allowed to play on it because there wasn't enough interest to make a separate girls team.

The short boy glanced over at the three young students and made a face. "Brats." He murmured and Zoe smiled at him.

"Oh, they just want their chance to see the amazing Captain Levi!" She said cheerfully, Levi just shook his head and glanced away from them.

A sophomore from the school paper ran up to block their path. "Coach Erwin! Coach! How did your team do? Were you successful? Was it worth the trip?"

The tall, blond coach just sighed and shook his head. "No," he said as the reported eagerly wrote down the single word and waited for the next precious words he could quote. "It wasn't worth it. We lost terribly to the Titans… Again."

Eren's face fell and he looked over the team once more, finally realizing that they had been defeated. It wasn't much of a shock to the rest of the school, but Eren took it to heart. The Titans had long been the rivals of their team, the Eagles. Year after year, their sheer size has stomped the Eagles, and never once in the entire history of both schools existing had they ever won against them. Most of the school had turned their back on the team. They much favored the volleyball team or the football* team who never had to face the Titans and won because their competition was all very easy.

Eren wanted to change all of that. He wanted to bring glory and integrity back to the basketball team and, more importantly, defeat the Titans.

The season ended there for the Eagles, but Eren continued to look up to them. He practiced everyday so he would be able to join the team. His mother declared that he shouldn't join, because it would take away from schoolwork and could possibly ruin his life. His father left, and no one, not even his mother knew where he went.

She never found out. That April, their house burned down and she was killed. Mikasa and Eren went to live with Eren's godfather, Hannes. Eren swore he would work harder to become a better player in order to make his mother proud.

That summer, Eren and his friends signed up for basketball camp at the school. If they ever hoped to defeat the Titans, they would need all the help and training they could get.

* * *

_So, I posted this to see what kind of interest it would generate. Let me know if you think I should continue (and I promise the next chapter will be longer!), and if you're getting my references. I think it's a good idea, but I'm a little biased! So yeah just leave a review and let me know!_


End file.
